Sybil's Affairs
by The E.L.K.S. Club
Summary: Late one night Colin Creevey was straining his brain, but then he entered Trelawney's room..and so did Dumbledore..and McNair. When one of them left, nothing would ever be the same again.


A/N: Well, I'll just warn you that both of us are extremely hyper and we have strange plans forming in our demented little minds, so beware this could get ugly. ;)  
  
Sybil's Affairs  
  
by: Silver~Ice and Shining Moonlight  
  
I strained my brain for hours but I still had a couple Divination questions left unanswered by the time the gigantic father clock struck seven. I made up my feeble mind and headed for the trapdoor to ask Professor Trelawney for a few answers or at least some help. As I reached the silver door a ladder came sliding down to my feet. I quickly climbed it to find myself in the misty Divination classroom.   
  
"Professor? I was wondering if you could help me on my homework," he mumbled out shyly.   
  
"Enter," I heard a voice beckon to me and I followed it to find my seventeen-year-old self-staring at a skimpily dressed Professor Trelawney.   
  
"Oh, maybe I should go it looks like I've come at the wrong time." I said, more to the floor than to her.   
  
"No matter." she said, her wispy voice overcoming me with lust.   
  
"Are you sure I mean I'm sure someone else could help me," I said not quite sure as to what to do.  
  
"Nonsense my child, come to me, come to the fire," she said her voice tempting me to move forward. I did so sitting down next to her by the flames. I suddenly realized that my leg was touching her bare one and I attempted to jump up, but Professor Trelawney stopped me with one smooth motion on my thigh. I couldn't stand it, she was teasing me and if I gave in to the temptation, surely I would be expelled for contact with a teacher. No, I thought to myself, don't do it, while another voice in my head told me to go for it like a man.   
  
"Now what is it that you need?" She asked moving her hand gently up my thigh.   
  
"Well Professor," but she cut me off.   
  
"No you may call me Sybil," she said her hand still moving upwards.   
  
"Um, Sybil," I said feeling very awkward, what with a teacher some twenty years older than me trying to get me to touch her! "I really don't think I should be here right now," I said but the look on her face as her grip on my upper thigh tightened was over powering and our lips met. I leaned her back and we began to kiss more rapidly. Her hand had reached its destination and she started to un-zip my pants, quickly removing them. I made no effort to stop her, only cupping her in my arms and slowly peeling her extremely small tank top off of her back. We were both in complete bliss, our tongues caressing one another for a full hour until I heard a knock on the door. I quickly jerked my head up, as we were about to go into another round of intercourse.   
  
"Shit, quick I have to hide get dressed," I panicked grabbing my clothes and running into a closet. She apparently got dressed in robes and said enter in that sweet voice of hers.   
  
"Sybil, at last we are alone," Dumbledore said smiling happily as he swept over to her and quickly disposed of all clothing.  
  
Dumbledores P.O.V  
  
I had waited over three days to come back to her and experience the magic that she made become real when she stripped me of my under garments and laid down on the floor in absolutely nothing.   
  
"Oh," I breathed as I laid myself on top of her and felt myself go numb with her touch. The first thing she did was grab the hair at my temples and pull my lips to hers. Soon we were embraced in sex and, my eyes closed I felt something she hadn't done before. She turned me over and covered me with kisses, and she insisted that I enter her. I quickly drove my hard penis into her. She yelled out in apparent ecstasy. And suddenly the closet door opened.   
  
"No! Headmaster what are you doing with my lady!" My eyes snapped opened and I was furiously determined to see who had called the women that I was engaged in his lady. I was stunned to see young Colin Creevey; one of my best students standing above me unclothed.   
  
"What? Wh- what are you doing here, Creevey?" I demanded of him.   
  
"Oh no," I heard Sybil mumbled from beneath me and I turned on her with clenched teeth.   
  
"You, you, so it's true? What he says is true?" I shouted. Sybil looked as if she were about to answer but Colin spoke first,   
  
"Hey I have an idea, Headmaster you can get her right side, and me her left!" The boy said rather smartly.   
  
"Brilliant boy now come," I said moving to the side. Colin then came and began to hump Sybil rather fiercely. Soon, we were divided both Colin and I getting the pleasure we needed and Sybil moaning whenever her mouth wasn't wrapped in one of our dicks. Most of the time I got the enjoyable part of intercourse while Colin received head from Sybil who was moaning as much as she was sucking. Though in the middle of it all the trap door opened and in came McNair smiling to finally be able to see his true love. But his face became a dark red with anger as he saw Colin and I on Sybil.   
  
"You little two timing whore! What the hell do you think you're doing? Now you all shall die!" He screamed grabbing an ax from his belt. He first rammed toward Colin, the boy tried to move but was hit, and McNair continued to hit his head until, like Nick, he only had an inch of skin left holding it on. Then he went at me. I yelled, but was held in place by my pleasure and the last hour, minute, and second I was on earth I was engaged in Sybil. The last thing I saw was Sybil, silently crying into her hands and McNair smiling for I knew what he would do after I was gone. It all was over in about two swipes, he went for my heart as I was truly engaged in his lover, but I died happy.  
  
Sybil's P.O.V  
  
"Now Sybil, it is time for you, and me" McNair said smiling down at me. Wiping my tears I stood and stripped him of his clothing and felt no control over my actions. I looked up to him and we kissed, but it was not bliss as it had been. It was now pressurized. Though I went along with it, I let him do anything to me and indeed acted my part as I felt his 7" dick enter me. I felt nothing, other than intense hate. I pushed my lips away from him and his ugly mouth hung, opened and wet from my tongue. I heard myself whisper   
  
"I love you," it just escaped from within. McNair's wicked grin grew wider.   
  
"That's right, bitch." he whispered, his face in my hair, and I felt his tongue on my neck.   
  
"Bastard! I wasn't talking to you; I was talking about the ones I have lost because of you. Fool, you shall be cursed with a half pleasure in your every move." I said, my eyes staring his down. I stood up and looked at the evil soul that dare threaten me and felt a deep hate erupt.   
  
"I hate you! No! Stop!"   
  
"No, you bitch! Get your ass back down here and give me what I want!" McNair shrieked, losing all control. He reached for his ax and charged at me. He enjoyed killing me and wounded me far after I was gone. Then he felt a deep pain and realized that he had just stopped the life of a beautiful creature that he could have had forever. He fell to his knees, and wept.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Tooooooooo much pop and doritos… how did this start anyway… ummm well this was just a random display of our maturity. And remember flame us. Butterbeer is good, but this story is not…? 


End file.
